


So What

by Zarra_Rous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sam Winchester, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Gabriel, Sleepy Sam Winchester, Soft and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: A hunt turned messy leads to Gabriel getting an eyeful of drunk Sam.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	So What

So What?

Usually when Gabriel winged into whatever motel bedroom that the dynamic duo and baby bro were hanging out in, he stayed under the radar and out of sight of all of them. He figured that they were still a bit mad at him over the whole TV land thing. Not that he didn’t deserve it, he had gone a little overboard. Though it was a bit mild compared to some things that he had done in the past. He was a trickster after all… or at least the closest he could be as an archangel and you know, not the actual Loki. Not to mention, he had mostly given it up in recent days thanks to the Winchesters. He didn’t need that kind of heat, thank you very much, not with his brothers on the warpath. But that was besides the point… if he even had one. Maybe he needed more chocolate.

Chocolate, whipped cream, and a certain sasquatch of a Winchester.

It was a nice daydream, but he doubted that the very tall, delectable hunter would let him climb that tree. He’d admit it to himself, but never to the mortal. He had been intrigued by Sammich ever since he had met him at Crawford Hall. The kiddo had the prettiest and most changeable green eyes he had ever seen, and given how old he was, he had seen a fair few. Sammykins also had one of the brightest souls. It was a shame that he was Lucy’s True Vessel, but he had thoughts on how to get around that. It involved a lot of alcohol, tattoos, and a rather racy pagan ritual that was definitely not rated for children. Problem was it wouldn’t work if Sam didn’t care about him in the same way that he had found himself caring about the mortal.

And right now, the very well-built mortal in question was wobbling his way out of the motel room’s bathroom, wearing nothing but very precariously perched drawstring pants. His hair was slicked back, and water was trailing down his nicely defined pecs as it dripped from the ends. 

Taking in a startled breath through his nose, led to Gabriel nearly gagging. The room reeked of alcohol and the rancid smell of some potion or another that had obviously gone off. Looking around the room, he found the source of the smell when he spotted the pile of Sam’s cast-off clothing and the numerous bottles of alcohol on the room’s tiny table. Unable to stand it, he snapped his fingers and instantly felt better when the smell was gone. Of course, so were the bottles and the ruined pile of clothing. Unfortunately, that action also brought Sammich’s attention to the area where he was standing, since Gabriel hadn’t taken the trouble of making himself silent.

“Gabriel?” Sam’s voice was confused and slightly slurred as his face fell into that confused puppy face that the archangel couldn’t resist.

Making himself visible with a thought, Gabriel sighed when Sam just swayed on his feet and kept staring at him. Rolling his eyes, the archangel closed the very short distance between them and gently pushed the drunk hunter backwards until he was sitting on one of the beds. “Sit down before you fall down Samster.”

With a giggle, the young man fell back until he was lying completely prone on the bed. “Hey.” He waved a hand vaguely in Gabriel’s direction as his unfocused eyes stared up at the ceiling. “You’re bossy… and short.”

“Uh… honey bun you haven’t seen me bossy.” Snapping up a fluffy blanket, he draped it over Sam’s chest before tapping the younger man on the forehead to clear up most of the alcohol. He’d leave him the hangover. Sam probably needed that little reminder to not drink so much next time. 

“Okay…” Sam rolled his head to the side, so that he was now looking directly at Gabriel’s hip. “I think I lost my shoe.”

Gabriel sighed as he turned to look over his shoulder to where Sam’s boots were sitting by the door. “Nope both there.” Hopefully, Samsquatch would fall asleep before Dean-o and baby bro got back. He did not want to explain to them why drunk Sam now had a death grip on his belt. Not that he minded on principle or in general, but this was not the time or place for Sammich to be trying to undress him. Catching Sam’s hands, which had somehow managed to actually get his belt undone, the archangel gently encouraged the still mostly drunk mortal to place his hands on his own chest. 

“Normally I’d be all for a little hanky panky there Sammy Sam, but now is not the time.” The puppy face made a come back and damn it if Gabriel didn’t want to give in to it. Stepping back, he sighed heavily as he removed himself from Sam’s reach. “Definitely not the time. I can’t believe I’m saying this… but ask me when you’re sober.”

Sam tossed his head back as he groaned, showing off the fine line of his throat. “So what? I want you now.”

Sighing, Gabriel stepped back into arm range so that he could lean over the young man. Reaching out a hand, he gently brushed a stray hair off of Sam’s forehead. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on the other man’s forehead. “I love you too much to take advantage of you when you’re drunk.” His words were murmured against Sam’s skin, his fresh and clean scent filling the archangel’s nose and triggering a familiar ache in his heart. “If you remember this… I hope you remember this… never can tell with you mortals, pray to me.” Pulling back, he trailed his fingers over Sam’s cheek before stepping back and with the slightest disturbance of air, winging away.

If he had stayed but a moment longer, he would have heard Sam sleepily murmur that he loved Gabriel back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I totally blame this on the Sabriel gif chat that I had with Gabriel, Dean-o, Cas, and Kestrel on the Supernatural Thursdays! Discord server this morning. I hope y'all enjoy this since it’s your fault.


End file.
